Virus Master
Virus Master is an achievement. It involves beating Virus on mega-brutal difficulty. How to get this achievement? Guide by tatsur0. Here are some common but important genes you'll want to use to end humanity with a perfect score 100% of the time. * ATP Boost ** Instead of leashing our Virus we use the extra DNA from this gene to set it free to be even more destructive and out of control. Freedom! ...wait is there a lesson here? Nah! * Genetic Mimic ** A gene that makes it harder to cure disease. * Aquacyte ** We have to be very wary of Greenland in this campaign so we need as much help infecting our Islands so this is a must have gene. * Urbophile ** Sweden likes to close down it's borders and ports before our Virus can sneak in so with this and what we spend DNA on there won't be any neutral ground this time. * Sympto-Stasis ** While our Virus loves to mutate and we of course encourage this there are still important Symptoms we need to speed up the destruction which is explained further on in the guide. Choose the Starting Country Like my other guides I've pointed out how Saudi Arabia is a great starting point allowing us invade Europe, Asia, and Africa with little help needed and our focus on the rest of the world that much easier with the extra DNA. Virus - Abilities :: Phase One Again, the last thing we want to do is hold the nature of this virus back but instead give it the push it needs! Let's see just how hard we can push it. * Viral Instability 1 * Viral Instability 2 * Viral Instability 3 ** This ability only takes an unstable and dangerous virus and increases it's erratic behavior with mutations sprouting out left and right allowing us to focus elsewhere for the time being... Like Greenland and their love of shutting out immigrant...viruses. Virus - Transmission :: Phase One The place so many mistake for Iceland... Greenland with all that beautiful snow (don't worry I'll try to stop obsessing) will be tamed if you follow this guide exactly while in most cases randomly determines a win/lose as soon as ports are closed so our goal will be to sneak in asap! * Water 1 * Air 1 * Water 2 ** Not only is Water 1 & 2 a great way to spread the virus but a must for shipping overseas to open ports (before they can close) Virus - Abilities :: Phase Two Swapping back and forth may seem confusing at first but a port we wish to breach requires we sort out the right evolved traits and the sooner the better! * Cold Resistance 1 * Cold Resistance 2 ** We've prepped Water 2 but Greenland is cold so we need to make sure our virus is ready for the weather! This is where we seal the deal and can stop worrying about the largest Island on the planet barring our way! * Drug Resistance 1 * Drug Resistance 2 ** Powerful nations think they're safe but that is just an illusion once their antibiotics fail them. * Heat Resistance 1 ** We started in the Sun and yet Africa laughs at us and talks to South America and Australia behind our backs... as we sneak in Heat Resistance. We'll see who's laughing in the end (Me... I'll be laughing). Virus - Transmission :: Phase Two Alright, with the largest Island now open to the death we're dealing we still have others like Sweden who are quick to close their borders and ports thinking themselves safe. Fly birdy, Fly! * Air 2 * Extreme Bio-Aerosol ** We can now help spread to other Countries by land, sea, and air having already targeted the safer zones but make no mistake, we still have a planet to global ban! * Rodent 1 ** Should help spread through Urban areas speeding up the end! * Bird 1 ** Thinking of closing your borders? Sorry but these guys don't see the lines on our maps. Welcome to the party! Virus - Symptoms Oh it looks like some scientists figured out what we're up to. We can't have that... Now our Virus has mutated numerous symptoms but we have spare DNA to further infect but more importantly disrupt research and kill off all those who would try to stop us, their friends, families, and everyone else for that matter! Now humanity is ours! But... they're taking their sweet time. Use up the rest of your DNA to kill off the stragglers and finish the job. Focus on the following symptoms if they haven't already mutated: * Necrosis (Rash -> Sweating -> Skin Lesions -> Necrosis) * Dysentery (Nausea -> Vomiting -> Diarrhoea-> Dysentery) * Total Organ Failure ** Coughing -> Sneezing -> Immune Suppression -> Total Organ Failure ** Cysts -> Hyper sensitivity -> Paralysis -> Coma -> Total Organ Failure ** Cysts -> Abscesses -> Systemic Infection -> Coma -> Total Organ Failure ** Nausea -> Vomiting -> Pulmonary Oedema -> Pulmonary Fibrosis -> Total Organ Failure ** Coughing -> Pneumonia -> Pulmonary Fibrosis -> Total Organ Failure * Any other symptoms that boosts fatality rates that you can afford Virus - Conclusion If you followed the steps accurately congratulations are in order! Humanity has no future, you've seen to this and victory is yours! Your scoreboard should show both a Mega Brutal victory but also a perfect score 5 of 5! Category:Achievements Category:Strategy